The Beginning of Young Love
by Lei-Chan
Summary: Rainy Day; Heero; Relena. Read to find out what happens *FINISHED*
1. Rain and a swing set

The Beginning of Young Love  
  
Authors Note: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters so please don't sue me. I hope you enjoy this story please r/r thanks Ü ~Lei~  
  
The rain was pouring down. Streetcars were heard on the road honking their horns. The sky was dark and cold. He walked down the street with his head hanging low. Questions popping into his head like a projector skipping from film to film. His hair and clothes were drenched and hanging loosely. He walked into his apartment to find his friend sitting on a bed playing the violin and his other friend watching.  
  
"Hello Heero, why do you look so sad." He looked at him, grabbed some dry clothes, and then walked off to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't mind him Quatre he's always like this." Quatre just looked a little sad and then went back to playing the violin. Heero walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into some dry clothes. He pushed the wet locks of hair out of his face and looked in the mirror. A cold expression was on his face.  
  
'Why did I have to push her away like that, why couldn't I have just given into my stupid pride?' Thoughts of that night floated into his head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
~She was sitting in a park swing. Rain was pouring down hard and she was getting soaked. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" She asked looking a little bit sad. He looked up at her with his beautiful prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Why are you sad Relena?" She looked at him strangely for a moment and then told him about what happened that day.  
  
"My brother Milardo and I got in an argument. He said that I shouldn't hang around with you, Quatre, Duo, or Trowa. Then we started yelling at each other about my involvement in a lot of things. He says I should grow up and then I yelled at him saying I'm only 15, I don't have to grow up yet. It was horrible." A tear rolled down her cheek. Heero slowly leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He slowly kissed her and then jerked back. Not knowing what he was doing he ran off.  
  
"Heero, wait." Relena called after him but he didn't look back. She started to cry some more.~  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone, he loved her and even though his pride wouldn't allow it, he dialed her number.  
  
"Milardo Peacecraft speaking."  
  
"Is Relena there?"  
  
"I'm sorry she's asleep right now, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Just go wake her up this is important."  
  
"Fine," he walked into her room and woke her up "Relena some rude boy is on the phone for you.  
  
"Hello"  
  
".Relena.This is.Heero"  
  
"Heero, I wanted to speak to you so bad. What happened at the park? Why did you leave?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't understand myself sometimes."  
  
"Heero can we meet somewhere?"  
  
"Sure meet me at the park in 10 minutes."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then, goodbye"  
  
"CHAU" he hung up the phone and then walked out the door.  
  
"Heero-" was all that Quatre could get out because after that the door slammed. He ran as fast as he could to the park. The rain was still pretty heavy. By the time he reached the park he was, once again, soaked. He grabbed a seat on the same swing he sat on earlier and waited. A few minutes later Relena walked up with an umbrella.  
  
"Heero why did you leave me?" He jumped up out of the swing and walked over to her.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing, I was afraid of what I was doing. I don't know why really." The next thing she knew was Heero was kissing her passionately on the lips. After a minute she broke the kiss gasping for air.  
  
"All I know is that I feel right with you. No one knows how right I feel with you. I like you a lot Relena."  
  
"I like you too Heero."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? Please read and review. Should I make a sequel? ~Lei~ 


	2. A Meteor Shower In The Park

Chapter 2- A meteor shower in the park  
  
Heero took Relena's hand in his and they walked down the street. The rain had stopped and the dark sky showing it was nighttime got a little bit lighter. The stars were shining brightly as a meteor shower appeared. Hundreds of shooting stars started to fly past the beautiful Chikyuu. They watched in amazement making wishes on a few of them. The stood there on the sidewalk watching the shooting stars hand in hand. Heero turned to Relena.  
  
"What did you wish for love?" She looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's just beautiful isn't it. I can't tell you Heero because then it wouldn't come true."  
  
"Okay," he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then they continued to watch the stars.  
  
1 **Meanwhile another part of town**  
  
Wufei was crossing the street when a tragic accident occurred. He was horribly beaten up and while crossing the street to get help he got hit by a car. He died in the hospital a little while later. So many people were sad.NOT.  
  
2 **Back to Heero and Relena**  
  
Heero walked Relena to her door and gave her a kiss goodbye. As soon as she walked through the door and angry Milardo was waiting for her.  
  
"What were you doing out so late, and with him."  
  
"That's none of your business brother It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it."  
  
"Oh really so you don't care that he's just using you so your hard work keeping peace will be an easy target to his attack. I'm ashamed Relena, ashamed."  
  
"How dare you, you know nothing Milardo just leave me alone and stay out of my life you heartless jerk." With that said she ran off to her room crying. Once again her brother had made her cry.  
  
********************  
  
Heero walked back to his apartment to find Quatre and Duo both asleep in their beds. 'Where's Wufei' Heero thought but then thought 'Who cares.' He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His Prussian blue eyes seemed to be a little warmer. He walked back into his room and took off all of his clothes except his boxers and climbed into bed. He whispered softly "I love you Relena" and then drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
******************  
  
She had stopped crying. "That jerk Milardo won't make me cry." She lay on her bed already in her pajamas and softly said. "I love you Heero" and then also drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter's short but what do you think? Is it good? Please R/R thanks. 


	3. MEXICO?????

A/N: Okay I got bored with this and every story I was writing, If you want a better chapter then I'm sorry, you'll have to use your imagination but this is the end. I don't want to continue this story any more. Thanks for all you loyal reviewers who liked my story. Hope to hear from ya'll again. Ciao ~Lei-Chan~  
  
The Next morning Heero and Relena met each other in the park. They decided that families sucked. Relena took lots of money out of her bank account and her and Heero flew down to Mexico. Heero got a job as a janitor in a Mexican high school close to home while Relena got a job selling pictures of the meteor shower the she had drawn. All in all they lived a wonderful life, got married, had 12 kids and 38 grandchildren, they often flew back up to visit their friends and family with Relena's family paying for it.  
  
THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS DON'T RUN AWAY EVEN THOUGH SOMETIMES IT MIGHT BE OKAY. YOU COULD END UP WITH 12 KIDS AND 38 GRANDCHILDREN. AND ON A PICTURE SELLERS AND JANITORS SALARY IN MEXICO??"? I THINK NOT, DON'T RUN AWAY KIDS, JUST DON'T. CIAO PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
